


Its Called FizzSoda For A Reason! Talis!

by Multi_In_The_Deep



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bloating, Genderbend, Implied Pregnancy, Inflation, OCs - Freeform, Other, Roomates, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_In_The_Deep/pseuds/Multi_In_The_Deep
Summary: Talis was left a soda in the fridge from his roomate, and while he dosnt normally drink soda, he figures theres nothing else to havebut why does everything have to have different effects for different animals?
Relationships: Zak/Talis
Kudos: 3





	Its Called FizzSoda For A Reason! Talis!

Talis let out a murmur as he checked though the cabinets of the kitchen in search for food. he was a young caribou in his mid twenties who worked at home as a website curator. and while it did mean he didn't get out much, the young caribou had a roommate.   
Zak was much younger then Talis, probably about twenty three even. but he had started as a child making money speed running games and recording his first game experiences online. a few even had Talis in them for the extra fun factor, since Talis didn't know how to work a controller with only parted hooves for hands. 

this morning, though. Talis found the fridge and cupboards almost completely barren, his roommate had left a note on the stove saying he had gone out to get food and to enjoy the can of PopFizz in the fridge. Talis wasn't exactly fond of the sodas his canine roommate drank, it always burned his throat on the way down. but he was willing to try this one. making his way over to the fridge with the quiet little taps of his clipped hooves on tiles. he bent over in the fridge and grabbed the one lonely can off the top shelf. his tail buzzing behind him excitedly. all too different of a reaction to what he had expected, but honestly. if he could at least use this to take an edge of his hunger that would be enough.

removing the sticky note Zak had left on in messy writing reading 'enjoy'. Talis cracked it open and took a sip. while it wasn't great, it did have a nice fruity flavour to it, bittersweet like taking a bite off a whole blueberry bush. when the liquid hit his tongue it sent an electrifying sensation through it, this happening to all the muscles it passed on the way down until it hit his stomach, simply feeling it flutter inside. 

he sighed as he took another sip. god damn, zak must've gotten him to drink another energy drink. but... despite how he wanted to stop drinking the potential overload of caffeine, he found himself bringing it up for another sip. his cheeks warming slightly as he decided to just finish it while he worked. taking another sip. he could only hope it lasted through the work session with this rate he was drinking it. reaching down below his grey sweater, he moved his hand up to scratch at the skin of his chubby stomach before retreating from the kitchen to his bedroom.

inside his bedroom, he was absolutely amazed at how productive he felt, not even an hour of dedication and he had already managed to do the amount of work he would do in three. but it was by then he felt a pang in his stomach as it gurgled. he had long since finished the soda. and while he didn't feel pained in any way, he definitely was beginning to feel uncomfortable. glancing to the soda can he looked over the ingredients.... no? nothing that looked to potentially cause a problem with him, but the pit of his stomach was beginning to feel warm. a certain weight to it even maybe. and his leggings he wore with his shirt had begun to feel a bit pressing. 

he grumbled and got up off his chair, walking to the dresser in his room as his chest started to ache along with all the rest as he dug through everything in his dresser "stars upon the lord almighty" he hissed in a curse as he spread out his hoof placement, the leggings only feeling to restrict more and more. until finally he looked down, gasping.  
his waist, thighs and fluffy plantigrade legs looked like they had swollen up massively, the seams along the side of his normally already snugly fitting leggings looked strained, and that warm sensation in his stomach had now turned to a burning sensation as he begun to.... feel wet between his legs?

he stumbled his way over to his bed and flopped down, his plush ass showing to be an incredibly comfortable cushion to sit on as he moved to cradle his bubbling, upset chubby belly. 

"it feels... bloated- fuck" he mumbled, flinching when finally a strange sensation came across him, rubbing a small circle on his stomach, he found his little pudge, normally acquainted with a cute little roll in the middle, had rounded out to give itself a nice little curve to it. no roll. but not at all flat. if he were to say anything, he'd honestly guess that he looked as if he were in the early stages of pregnancy.

but oh no, the bloating didn't stop, as a matter a fact when he begun to try to soothe the mass by rubbing it? he could almost swear he felt the stomach beneath growing, whimpering quietly as his stomach continued to bubble and expand steadily outwards. hitting a mark that looked like he was twenty weeks pregnant when he fell back into his cushions on the bed, panting as he continued to rub his stomach, he felt warm and fluttery and could swear his cock would be erect in the confines of the near bursting leggings, but as he moved to try to touch himself around his new curve of stomach he found he couldn't find even a curve that would represent his dick, with a strained whimper he sat back up, stomach spilling into his lap as they pushed itself out further with a gurgle. another three inches added to his bump-size with no sign of stopping. finding himself lost for breath he slowly moved himself to his feet. immediately regretting it, the weight of his stomach pulling him down as he stumbled, catching himself on his dresser as he slowly got into an uncomfortable standing position, glancing into the mirror in front of him he was shocked by his appearance. his sweater was just barely hanging onto his fluffy swelling stomach and his chest was beginning to round out too to bring in some small breasts. slowly reaching up to touch his face, he found his hair fur on the back of his neck had curled, the dark blue locks had grown in length aside from the fringe of hair just beside both eyes. he continued to stare in shock as he watched his eyes go from a grey to a deep, vibrant blue and his cheeks puff out. his stomach begun to look as if he had swallowed a basketball as he slowly span around to his side to inspect how his thighs and hips looked. to of which both of them looked about as thick from front to back as his waist used to be normally. shifting on them would've been difficult without the leggings but it was even harder with them, and he was almost certain if his changing body became any larger down there he would break out of his leggings and whatever was left of his underwear. 

a couple minutes later? he was beginning to look like an overdue pregnant lady save for his thick legs and ass, his stomach ballooning out and pointed just below the belly button, which as more and more pressure build up inside of him, and he continued to stare on into the mirror in horror. he begun to feel more and more uncomfortable, his hooves moving to the beyond exposed stomach, his sweater having risen up above his pulled belly button as he gently pressed it. something was hard inside there. something that wasn't just air or water that almost felt to move or even push back as his stomach let out a whine. beginning to continue bubbling up as he gasped. taking a deep breath as he whimpered, tail shaking as he stamped a hoof down, his belly button finally popping as the seams in his leggings ripped ever so slightly on the side. the seams having popped without much more fighting as he groaned. rubbing his stomach as the pain begun to worsen. if only he could reach down, try to find what had happened to his penis- try to get some relief from whatever was pressing against his prostate, whatever was causing this! he whimpered another time just as the door cracked open, he stared over in horror as he watched a jet black beagle came into the room, his green accents and eyes shimmering in the light as the collar jingled, he put down the plastic bag of groceries before walking over to Talis in shock "bud?" he asked quickly, biting the stumps worth of claws on his paws as he assessed the situation, huhing calmly despite the panting, groaning mess that his roommate was right now, plump to the brim and stretched and still bloody going. "uhh- you got... things-" he pointed out quietly as Talis stumbled a little, shifting his hoof placement once more as he slid his hooves in under his stomach, the unrestricted new breasts swollen to the size of apples and oozing with a fluid as they continued "you think?!" he snapped back, staring at Zak with a cold expression as the beagle slowly moved closer and tried to help him wiggle out of the stretched out leggings and boxers. Talis groaning in relief with his lower half being freed, feeling a lot better as he slowly tried to pry his sweater up. Zak helping with that too. since he had four functional paw pads as opposed to Talis' two parted hoof parts, it was a lot easier for him to help. his fur looked thin and stretched out, but it also looked like it was growing back in blank areas thicker then before. the curvature of his original pattern his chest and stomach in particular were now changed drastically, he felt over his still expanding body slowly, his stomach felt hot and sensitive to the touch as he could almost be certain something was moving in there, now looking as if he wasn't far off a mothers due date for twins. 

his hooves ran down to his thick hips, feeling over the curve of his upper legs as he sighed slightly, if there was one good thing out of this, the plush of his legs felt bloody great to grab, moving to his side he did exactly that, prying a handful of his hip only to get a moan in return as Zak watched from the side lines ravenously, a tent growing in his tightening crotch of his jeans as he slowly moved closer. Talis throwing his head back in a cry of both pain and pleasure as his stomach shot out and bounced a little, dropping down a bit as he now looked overdue for some twins. panting and whimpering as Zaks paw gently begun to brush along the underside "uh.. bud.... this is going to be really gay... but-" Zak was cut off before he could say anything by an over sensitive, over excited caribou as they arched their back and moaned like an animal, stumbling slightly. He moved one paw to steady his back and the other on his now slightly bouncing stomach as he let out a heated sigh, staring at Zak with a lustful glint in his eyes "fuck. me. right now. on my bed and help me, I NEED relief down there" he whined.

Zak swallowed before he moved to Talis' side, helping him along to the bed before laying him down, the gravid caribou immediately parting his thick legs to reveal to Zak... something he stared at in shock. glancing up at talis before back down to it, the caribou panting softly before hissing "what is it?". Zak hesitated before one of his fluffy paws slipped up a really lose entrance, one that had Talis gasped and kicked one of his back hooves. where the fuck had that come from?

"I thought you told me you were a male when you moved in" the canine said quietly. moving to undo his jeans as Talis wriggled as best he could on his paw. looking to him with half lidded, confused eyes "what? I am!"

"I'm playing with a pussy right now, Talis! my eyes don't deceive me!" he growled gruffly as he stuck a second finger up there. Talis arched his back as he whimpered. looking to him coldly for a few moments before hissing "well i also remember someone coming in one day with me semi hard" he hissed, Zak staring at him before gently thrusting his paw in and out of Talis' entrance "I... yeah.. you're right actually" he said as he slowly pulled his hands out and slipped his clothes off in record time. Talis squirming on the bed as he tried to sit up "so where'd it come from? where'd all this come from?" he mumbled, rubbing his swollen stomach as he felt a small curve push back into it. Zak going quiet to think "well... FizzPop soda was always something to give me a bit of curve after drinking it... but it would never go full wide thighs and bubble ass on me" he mumbled, slowly placing a paw either side of Talises swollen form as he prepared himself to push in. Talis groaning as he mumbled a "thoessoda brands always varied between species' Zak! what feels good for you ends up doing something completely different for me" he mumbled, gasping as his vision saw stars, Zak pushing into his form, making him cry out breathlessly "fuck thats nice" he moaned, other hands on his stomach as he kicked his back hoof once more. Zak letting out a heated breath "fuck your insides are burning Tal" he growled as he begun to move. the both of them went at this for ages, the sex going from civilised to near animalistic as Zak tried to get Talis to roll over, the gravid Caribou struggling and instead stayed on his side as Zak remained on his back now, biting down ferally onto Talis' neck as Talis cried out quietly. his stomach hot and in pain as it struggled to hold all the extra fluid of Zaks rounds. Zak didn't seem anywhere near done though as the skin grew red. running a hand over it he felt whatever it was inside him kick frantically, a painful gasp came from him as he was almost certain he felt a hoof kick him. "Z-Zaaah-fuck" he whimpered as the dog spurted another round of cum into his abused pussy, going limp against him as he panted and sloppily licked Talis' neck. 

"Zhaaaaahk" he whined again as zak went from licking to suckling the Reindeers neck, Talis kicking his back hooves in the air frantically as Zak let out a huff to indicate he was in fact listening, as he continued to feel Talis' side, his paw gripping down on the jelly like flesh as Talis squirmed and blurted out a "somethinhhs movinnnh Zaaaak" voice slurring as it pooled with saliva. Zak paused as he stared down at him, slowly coming down from his high as his eyes begun to fill with exhaustion "wh.. what?" he mumbled as Talis pulled his hoof off his taut stomach and grabbed Zaks paw with it, guiding Zaks paw to his flesh just where the movement happened again. Zak staring in silence for a few moments. before slowly laying down against the gut, Talis huffing at the sudden extra weight to him as Zak wrapped his arms around Talis's globe of a gut, kissing it gently as he used the filed claws to tease against the fur, looking up to Talis cockily "guess someone has to go check in with a maternal doctor" he teased. rubbing his muzzle into the gut, causing Talis to laugh quietly, the belly bouncing as Zak growled a possessive "Don't care if these were here from whatever magic that happened while i was out, or if it was me. they're mine, you hear?" Talis scoffed as he tilted his head to the side, his cheeks flushed and hot as his hooves gently rested on top of Zak's.

"you know... any day while i'm not working, if you want me before hand..... I would be up to.... you know, doing this again?" he offered, face growing more and more flushed with everything he offered, Zak smirking as he slowly dragged himself further up to kiss him. the both of them settling down for a midday cuddle before Zac would have to go to stream later on.


End file.
